langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Alchimistul/XXXIII
Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV ----------- ro ― Vreau să rămân în oază, răspunse flăcăul. Am întâlnit-o pe Fatima. Iar ea, pentru mine, înseamnă mai mult decât comoara. ― Fatima este o femeie a deşertului, spuse Alchimistul. Ştie că bărbaţii trebuie să plece pentru a putea să se întoarcă. en "I want to stay at the oasis," the boy answered. "I've found Fatima, and, as far as I'm concerned, she's worth more than treasure." "Fatima is a woman of the desert," said the alchemist. "She knows that men have to go away in order to return. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Ea şi-a găsit comoara: pe tine. Acum aşteaptă ca tu să găseşti ceea ce cauţi. ― Şi dacă mă hotărăsc să rămân? ― Vei fi sfetnicul Oazei. Ai aur destul ca să cumperi multe oi şi multe cămile. en And she already has her treasure: it's you. Now she expects that you will find what it is you're looking for." "Well, what if I decide to stay?" "Let me tell you what will happen. You'll be the counselor of the oasis. You have enough gold to buy manysheep and many camels. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Te vei însura cu Fatima şi veţi trăi fericiţi în primul an. Vei învăţa să iubeşti deşertul şi vei cunoaşte fiecare din cei cincizeci de mii de curmali. Vei observa cum cresc, dezvăluind o lume care se schimbă mereu. en You'll marry Fatima, and you'll both be happy for a year. You'll learn to love the desert, and you'll get to know every one of the fifty thousand palms. You'll watch them as they grow, demonstrating how the world is always changing. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Şi vei înţelege din ce în ce mai mult semnele, pentru că deşertul este un magistru mai bun ca toţi. În al doilea an, îţi vei aminti că există o comoară. Semnele vor începe să vorbească insistent despre asta, şi tu vei încerca să le treci cu vederea. en And you'll get better and better at understanding omens, because the desert is the best teacher there is. "Sometime during the second year, you'll remember about the treasure. The omens will begin insistently to speak of it, and you'll try to ignore them. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Îţi vei folosi cunoştinţele numai pentru binele oazei şi al locuitorilor ei. Şefii de triburi îţi vor mulţumi pentru asta. Cămilele îţi vor aduce bogăţie şi putere. În al treilea an semnele vor continua să-ţi vorbească despre comoară şi despre Legenda Personală. en You'll use your knowledge for the welfare of the oasis and its inhabitants. The tribal chieftains willappreciate what you do. And your camels will bring you wealth and power. "During the third year, the omens will continue to speak of your treasure and your destiny. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro O să stai nopţi în şir rătăcind prin oază, iar Fatima va deveni o femeie tristă pentru că a făcut ca drumul tău să fie întrerupt. Dar îi vei dărui iubire şi ea îţi va răspunde cu iubire. Îţi vei aminti că ea nu ţi-a cerut niciodată să rămâi, fiindcă o femeie a deşertului ştie să-şi aştepte bărbatul. en You'll walk around, night after night, at the oasis, and Fatima will be unhappy because she'll feel it was she who interrupted your quest. But you will love her, and she'll return your love. You'll remember that she never asked you to stay, because a woman of the desert knows that she must await her man. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro De asta nu o să-i găseşti nici o vină. Dar vei umbla multe nopţi prin nisipul deşertului şi printre curmali gândindu-te că poate ai fi putut să-ţi urmezi calea, să te încrezi mai mult în iubirea ta pentru Fatima. en So you won't blame her. But many times you'll walk the sands of thedesert, thinking that maybe you could have left… that you could have trusted more in your love for Fatima. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Pentru că ceea ce te ţine în oază este propria ta frică de faptul că nu te vei mai întoarce niciodată. Şi-n acel moment, semnele îţi vor arăta că acea comoară a ta este îngropată pe vecie. en Because what kept you at the oasis was your own fear that you might never come back. At that point, the omens will tell you that your treasure is buried forever. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro În al patrulea an semnele te vor părăsi pentru că n-ai vrut să le asculţi. Şefii de triburi vor înţelege asta şi vei fi destituit din Sfat. În acel moment vei fi devenit un negustor bogat, cu multe cămile şi multe mărfuri. en "Then, sometime during the fourth year, the omens will abandon you, because you've stopped listening to them. The tribal chieftains will see that, and you'll be dismissed from your position as counselor. But, by then, you'll be a rich merchant, with many camels and a great deal of merchandise. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Dar îţi vei petrece restul zilelor rătăcind printre curmali şi prin deşert, ştiind că nu ţi-ai împlinit Legenda Personală şi că în acel moment va fi prea târziu pentru asta. Şi nu vei înţelege că Iubirea nu-l împiedică niciodată pe un om să-şi urmeze Legenda Personală. Iar când se întâmplă asta, este pentru că nu era Iubirea Adevărată, aceea care vorbeşte Limbajul Lumii. en You'll spend the rest of your days knowing that you didn'tpursue your destiny, and that now it's too late. "You must understand that love never keeps a man from pursuing his destiny. If he abandons that pursuit, it's because it wasn't true love… the love that speaks the Language of the World." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Alchimistul şterse cercul de pe nisip, iar şarpele fugi şi dispăru printre pietre. Flăcăul îşi aminti de Negustorul de cristaluri care a vrut mereu să meargă la Mecca, şi de Englezul care căuta un Alchimist. en The alchemist erased the circle in the sand, and the snake slithered away among the rocks. The boy remembered the crystal merchant who had always wanted to go to Mecca, and the Englishman in search of the alchemist. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Flăcăul îşi mai aminti şi de o femeie care s-a încrezut în deşert şi deşertul i-a adus într-o bună zi pe omul pe care-l dorea ca iubit. Au încălecat, şi de data asta băiatul îl urma pe Alchimist. en He thought of the woman who had trusted in the desert. And he looked out over thedesert that had brought him to the woman he loved. They mounted their horses, and this time it was the boy who followed the alchemist back to the oasis. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Vântul aducea zgomotele oazei, iar el încerca să ghicească vocea Fatimei. În ziua aceea nu fusese la fântână din cauza luptei. Dar în noaptea aceasta, când priveau la un şarpe închis într-un cerc, straniul călăreţ cu şoimul pe umăr îi vorbise de iubire şi comori, de femeile deşertului şi de Legenda sa Personală. en The wind brought the sounds of the oasis to them, and the boy tried to hear Fatima's voice. But that night, as he had watched the cobra within the circle, the strange horseman with the falcon on his shoulder had spoken of love and treasure, of the women of the desert and of his destiny. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Merg cu dumneavoastră, spuse flăcăul. Şi deodată îşi simţi inima împăcată. ― Plecăm mâine în zori, înainte de răsăritul soarelui, fu singurul răspuns al Alchimistului. en "I'm going with you," the boy said. And he immediately felt peace in his heart."We'll leave tomorrow before sunrise," was the alchemist's only response. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Flăcăul îşi petrecu toată noaptea treaz. Cu două ore înainte de răsăritul soarelui, îl trezi pe unul dintre băieţii care dormeau în cort şi-i ceru să-i arate unde locuia Fatima. en The boy spent a sleepless night. Two hours before dawn, he awoke one of the boys who slept in his tent, and asked him to show him where Fatima lived. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Au ieşit împreună şi au mers până acolo. Drept plată, flăcăul îi dădu bani ca să-şi cumpere o oaie. Apoi îi ceru să caute unde dormea Fatima, să o trezească şi să-i spună că el o aştepta. Tânărul arab făcu şi acest lucru, şi căpătă în schimb alţi bani cu care să-şi mai cumpere o oaie. en They went to her tent, and the boy gave his friend enough gold to buy a sheep. Then he asked his friend to go to into the tent where Fatima was sleeping, and to awaken her and tell her that he was waiting outside. The young Arab did as he was asked, and was given enough gold to buy yet another sheep. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Acum lasă-ne singuri, îi spuse flăcăul băiatului arab, care se întoarse la cortul lui ca să se culce, mândru că-l ajutase pe sfetnicul Oazei; şi mulţumit că avea bani ca să-şi cumpere oi. Fatima apăru în uşa cortului. Amândoi au plecat printre curmali. en "Now leave us alone," said the boy to the young Arab. The Arab returned to his tent to sleep, proud to have helped the counselor of the oasis, and happy at having enough money to buy himself some sheep. Fatima appeared at the entrance to the tent. The two walked out among the palms. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Flăcăul ştia că era împotriva Tradiţiei, dar asta nu avea acum nici o importanţă. ― Am să plec, spuse el. Şi vreau să ştii că mă voi întoarce. Eu te iubesc pentru că… en The boy knew that it was a violation of the Tradition, but that didn't matter to him now. "I'm going away," he said. "And I want you to know that I'm coming back. I love you because…" fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Nu spune nimic, îl întrerupse Fatima. Iubeşti pentru că iubeşti. Nu există nici un motiv pentru ca să iubeşti. Dar flăcăul continuă: ― Eu te iubesc pentru că am avut un vis, am întâlnit un rege, am vândut cristaluri, am traversat deşertul, clanurile au declarat război şi am fost la o fântână pentru a afla unde stătea un Alchimist. en "Don't say anything," Fatima interrupted. "One is loved because oneis loved. No reason is needed for loving." But the boy continued, "I had a dream, and I met with a king. I sold crystal and crossed the desert. And, because the tribes declared war, I went to the well, seeking the alchemist. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Eu te iubesc pentru că tot Universul a contribuit ca eu să ajung la tine. Cei doi s-au îmbrăţişat. Era prima oară când trupurile li se atingeau. ― Mă voi întoarce, repetă flăcăul. en So, I love you because the entire universe conspired to help me find you." The two embraced. It was the first time either had touched the other. "I'll be back," the boy said. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Înainte priveam deşertul cu dorinţă, spuse Fatima. Acum o voi face cu speranţă. Tatăl meu a plecat într-o zi, dar s-a întors la mama, şi continuă să se întoarcă mereu. Nu şi-au mai spus nimic. Au mers puţin pe sub curmali, apoi flăcăul o lăsă la intrarea în cort. ― Mă voi întoarce aşa cum tatăl tău s-a întors la mama ta, spuse. en "Before this, I always looked to thedesert with longing," said Fatima. "Now it will be with hope. My father went away one day, but he returned to my mother, and he has always come back since then." They said nothing else. They walked a bit farther among the palms, and then the boy left her at the entrance to her tent. "I'll return, just as your father came back to your mother," he said. fr de it es pt -------- Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV